


Gifts

by AudreyHorneFeelsDreamy



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: F/M, Hotel, Murder House, american horror story - Freeform, linked seasons, the Hotel Cortez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyHorneFeelsDreamy/pseuds/AudreyHorneFeelsDreamy
Summary: James would do anything for the tiniest scrap of affection from his wife, and he knew this would be the perfect gift.





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt from @blueboxesinmaryland :)

It always seems to be perpetually dinner time in this room, the drapes always closed, lamps burning away in the corners throwing long shadows along the walls, the table long and ostentatious, he never did have any taste, she thought to herself as she sat down at the opposite end, Jame smiling like a fool as he watched her over his glass of wine.

“You look ravishing tonight darling, simply a delight to the eyes.” He drawled, raising a glass in her direction as though congratulating her.

Elizabeth snorted, her mouth curling with disdain at the corner of her lips.

He paid her no mind though, smiling as wide as if she’d blushed and coyly accepted the compliment.

A clatter of dishes on a trolley announce the arrival of Hazel with the meal, and as the matron fusses around the table laying out the plates, Elizabeth takes huge delight at the way James’s smile stiffens, his left eye twitching slightly as he grows ever annoyed at the fussing until he finally sends her away with a flick of his hand and a sneer.

Little house mouse scatters away leaving them alone again, and now he finally stands, wandering over to his wife and pulling the cloth off the top of a wine cooler, filled with warm water, keeping the bottled blood inside the perfect temperature.

He does this every month, even though she’ll hardly touch it, but he’d never dream of leaving her hungry.

“I have a gift for you.” He said with a flourish, popping the cork of the bottle and pouring into her glass with a practiced hand, not spilling a single drop.

She doesn’t grace him with a response.

“I know how you like to collect things…. Oddities…. You always were the kinder hearted of our pairing my dear… and when I heard of this one I knew.. I just  _knew_  you had to have it.”   

“James you’re babbling…” She sighed, but reached for her glass and took a sip anyway, enjoying the way it slipped down her throat and coated her tongue, but she was damned if she was going to compliment the fool.

“Perhaps, perhaps…” He nodded, then stood close behind her. “I’m a patient man Elizabeth, no one could claim that I’m not… A little vulgar perhaps, but then new money always is, and there’s nothing wrong with a little vulgarity…” He placed a hand on her shoulder, ignoring the way she stiffened under his touch.      

“But I thought if I gave you everything your little heart desires, how could you deny me the few demands… no…  _requests_  that I lay at your feet….?

He let his hand drop from her shoulder then moved to the end of the table again, picking up a bell and ringing it delicately.

A door opened down the hall, and they sat silently as they listened to the sound of footsteps growing closer, the door opening just enough for Hazel to slip in.

The small blond boy holding her hand was no more than four, but his eyes were keen and interested, not at all perturbed at being in a room full of strangers.

“His names Michael Langdon…” James crowed proudly as if presenting something to her he’d made himself.

“Come now child, come and meet your new Mother.” He coaxed, taking the boys hand and flicking Hazel away again.

Elizabeth watched as James brought him over, her eyes narrowing a little as she turned in her seat, leaning forwards to press her hand to his head.

“He’s not human…”

“Indeed! Curious isn’t he!”

She smiled at the boy, who smiled back angelically, if not for the coldness of his eyes, almost black.

“Hello Michael.” She said softly. “Do you like candy?”

He nodded enthusiastically.

“Good…. Good… I think you’re going to be very happy here.”

She glanced over the childs head to James, and the small twitch of her mouth was the most thanks he was going to get from her, and all he’d expected.

“I’ll see you next month?” He called after her as she rose from her seat, escorting the child away.

“Yes… next month.” She promised.    


End file.
